Fruits Basket: Lost Memory
by 2emily123
Summary: What if Kyo and Yuki lost their memory? Would it be 'black' Haru fault?


Kyo's POV

It was racing day in school. When I might finally beat Yuki at something. I was PUMPED! I smiled evily"HEY DAMN RAT ARE YOU READY TO BE BEATEN" Yuki looked at me like im drunk "What are you talking about..." Tohru spazzed out of course.. "Yuki you cant race with your asthma, you could die!" I laughed "Your not going to skip it just because your weak and you know I will win right?" Yuki sighed "I will try..." I smiled more eviler. YES MY CHANCE TO BEAT HIM. YAAA! I ran into my bedroom.

Tohru's POV

I hope he doesnt have an asthma attack...poor yuki... Being forced to do this by Kyo. I know Kyo wants to beat him but this is life or death. He could die! I should watch them just in case. Yuki did a cute small smile "I will be okay Miss. Honda. I promise." I felt warm inside. I smiled back and nodded. Let's hope none of them get hurt tomorrow. Kyo seems happy for once that evil smile too...kinda cute but scary...

Yuki's POV

I cant belive he wants to race... What a fooless thing to do. He probaly still wont win even tho i have asthma! I will try my hardest and keep Ms. Honda happy... Somehow... I cant get my way out of this I guess...

Tohru's POV

Its the day we all race... I hope Yuki will be okay... Too bad Arisa cant be here... I will try to keep an good eye on Kyo and Yuki both! It was finally time. Were up first! The guy held a black gun up and shot. I looked around I hope no birds got shot... Ohh! The race started! I started to run and i looked in back of me. Saki's hurt? I ran up to Saki "Are you okay?" Saki looked at me "No, just go on without me i will walk..." The coach yelled "You can run,walk,crawl i dont care GO!" I nodded "Okay," Saki smiled at me while I ran away. What is this dramic or something? The boys are going to run soon... Wait..theirs an old man laying on the ground? IS HE HURT? I ran up to him "Old man...uhh.." It was a white and black hair guy he frowned. "What are you doing?" He had a string across the road and tied a tree on one end and he had the other. He smiled "Watch..." I did... I wish I stopped him...

Kyo's POV

I WINNING! "Damn rat your too slow!" Yuki was right next to me "No, were running the same speed..." I sighed. Darn! Why is tohru with an old guy? Wait? NOT HIM! WAIT HE'S HOLDING SOMETHING! I tryed to slow down...the guy pulled the string which made Yuki and Kyo fall and hit their head on the road. OW!

Tohru's POV

OH NO! THERE HURT? "WHAT DID YOU DO?" The guy smiled "Kyo get up stop faking..." They didnt move. I yelled "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He smiled "A trick to slow him down...didnt mean for Yuki to get hurt...Sorry Yuki..." I looked at them...not moving... "Who are you?" He frowned "Im Haru, their cousin..Who the **** are you?" He was nice a few secs ago? WTH? I poked both of them. I yelled again "WHY WONT THEY WAKE UP HARU?" Haru shrugged "I hope Yuki isnt hurt..." What is up with him and yuki? Are they both...NO! I hope not... I heart crushed into two... Haru picked up yuki and poked him "Yukiiiii? Kyooooo?" WHATS GOING ON?"

Hatsuharu aka Haru's POV

Hey, so... my names Hatsuharu but nicknames Haru... I guess when I went "black" I tripped Kyo and Yuki. When I'm 'black' im kinda evil and when im 'white' im sweet N nice. But now i'm "white" and they wont wake up... Brain Damage? Tohru yelled again "How? What? Where?" I frowned. Spazzy much? No wounder Yuki likes her... Wow... Kyo started to get up "Uh...where am I? Who are you guys?" Is that blood? Crap...Im dead... Dont kill me! Kyo just stared at me waiting for an answer. I found my voice "Kyo, are you feeling okay?" Kyo looked at me weirdly "Who's kyo? What kind of name is that?" He insulted his own name...that's not good... Stay calm... Wait did I do? After Kyo sat up Yuki got up. God thank you he's okay! I couldnt stand myself if he lost his memory like Kyo! Yuki looked at us "Who are you two?" Kyo looked weirdly at Yuki "I dunno who are you?" Wow... Yuki stared back "I dont know who are you?" Tohru ran around freaking out "THEY LOST THEIR MEMORIES?" Crap...POOR YUKI! HE WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME! I screamed "**** you 'black' Haru!" Which made Tohru,Kyo and Yuki cover their ears.

Kyo's POV

Who are these weird people here? Creeps? Killers? Nah... wait... Uhh... Never mind... The strange brown haired girl was crying "Come on Kyo... Please be your normal self!" Normal self? Kyo? Okay, this kyo dude is damn right wierd!I felt my head... ow...what happened to me? Fall? Trip? Killed? No... The white and black haired guy grabbed both of us. WTH! I yelled "STOP STRANGER DANGER!" The brown haired girl followed him and was still crying. What is up with her? And why am I being carried with this purple haired boy? Why isnt he freaking out like me! WEIRD DUDE? AND WHY IS HE'S HAIR PURPLE! Just looking at him makes me mad!

The guy carried me and the purple haired guy to a house. Ew...what is he doing? I yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PERVE! The white and black haired guy frowned "Shut up... You are very heavy already...cat..." Cat? WHERE'S THE CAT? I HATE CATS! For some reason... Or is that rats? I yelled in his ear "CATS WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAT? THERE'S NO CAT HERE!" Yuki nodded. The guy just laughed. Laughing at me? Huh? That makes me wanna beat him up...too bad i dont know how to... (hint hint...) Or do I? Nope...I dont...

Tohru's POV

I hope the two of them will be back to normal... Poor Kyo and Yuki... And their heads are bloddy too...Ewww... Shigure will know what to do right? We walked into the house. Kyo is still yelling... "PUT ME DOWN STRANGER DANGER!" Yuki just nodded. Shigure looked surpised "Why did you bring them home...and what are you doing here Haru?" Haru dropped them like they were sacks of sand or something like that... Haru sighed "I tripped them and they got brain damage..." Shigure nodded "I see... WAIT? THERE BLEDDING?" Haru nodded. He went to grab something. I yelled at him "Haru why did you do that? Yuki could have had a asthma attack then died..." Haru looked at me "Wow, Tohru everything is about the asthma huh?" I though for a minute... Darn...he's right... "But it could have happened he could had one then got tripped which would have killed him..." Haru growled "I wasnt thinking okay women?" Wow... That was harsh... I looked at kyo who would have punched him...he just stared back. Darn... I miss normal Kyo and Yuki already... Shigure came back with wet towels "Try to clean the blood up...And Haru tell me what you did. No lies..." He sounds like adult... But why do I have to clean the blood up ewww... Kyo stared at me "What the **** are you going to do?" Yuki acted calm like usal. Yes!

Shigure POV

Hello! I am Shigure the zodic dog! Everyone loves me! Anyways... I just came down stairs to get something and i saw Haru carring Kyo and Yuki and Tohru right behind him... I thought...why would Kyo and Yuki left him carry them? Hmmmm... Then it seems he tripped him somehow and they have no memory of anything...not knowing their an zodic animals... Or who is who... This is not fun... Haur finally finished telling his story..Long...Zzzz.. Haur frowned "I didnt mean to..." 'white' Haru... I looked at Kyo and Yuki who were being cleaned by Tohru... Yuki just sat there while kyo ran around like a hyper child... Weird.. "Tohru do they even know about the secret..." Tohru shook her head. Kyo stopped "Secret?" Yuki looked at him too. Hm... They both must like secrets... But I dont know how their take it...Bad or good? Haru shook his head "Dont do it...Tell them when they know their names first!"Kyo growled "WHAT? I WANNA KNOW NOW!" Tohru smiled. This is a fail... "First you have to learn who everyone is..." What is he a little kid now? Kyo growled "BS! Not fair!" How does he remember swears but not anyones name? "Kyo... Come on..." Kyo looked around "Who's Kyo?" Yuki looked around with him. Tohru sighed "Shigure stop treating them like little kids..."

Yuki's POV

They creepy black haired guy and this orange haired guy...are weird.. But it seems the orange haired guy name is Kyo... That's what the black haired guy said.. And something about a secret... Hm... What could it be? The brown haired girl smiled "Okay... This is kyo..." He pointed to the orange haired guy. I was right! "And you are Yuki..." The black haired guy yelled "Your treating them like kids too!" So my name is Yuki...strange... And he's name is Kyo? Orange haired guy yelled "Why is my name KYO? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?" The brown haired guy frowned "Uhm i dont know...Uhh anyways... My name is Tohru Honda... And his is Shigure your cousin..." Tohru Honda sounds like something I know... Shigure doesnt ring a bell at all...But he's my cousin... Tohru smiled "Is that clear..." Both of us nodded.

Kyo's POV

Finally...That felt like i was a little kid...IM 18...I think... Am I? Uhhh... Never mind... Now she told us to go to sleep...at 8:30PM! WTH! All I learned is I'm Kyo, purple haired guy is Yuki she's Tohru Honda and the black haired guy is Shigure... Not that much infomation... Fail much... I went in my room. I had a labtop a bookshelf and a bed without a mattress... Where is it? I looked around the room... In the corner? I dragged it on my bed a layed down. Hmmm.. I was weird...How do I sleep in the corner...unless I threw it...Uhh yea it has tares in it... Whatever...


End file.
